Conventionally, in the case where a utility grid failure occurs in a wind power generating system for interconnecting a wind turbine generator, voltage of a utility grid varies. In order to restore the varied voltage to reference voltage, reactive current is supplied from a generator to the utility grid or reactive current is absorbed from the utility grid into the generator.
Patent Document 1: US Patent Application, Publication No. 2007/0273155